Pains and Promises
by Kodo Teal
Summary: Haruhi gets some mysterious pains and the Host Club have to help her out!


Here it is! My fanfic of Ouran HIgh School Host Club- Pains ans Promises! Enjoy!

P.S. I'm REAL sorry for the other thing I put up before. I was just playim around. No harm ment!

* * *

The host club was at high peak. Young ladies were being swooned by gentlemen of high class and arstocracy. If only they knew one of those gentleman was not a man at all. Indeed, as strange as it may sound, one of the host club members was a girl, in only to pay off a debt she owed to them. (yadda, yadda- we know all that- skip over a couple of pages of explaining... and voila! here we are...) 

Haruhi was walking to her next costumer, a young woman by the name of Kumiko sitting on one of the lavish couches, when it felt something had stabbed her right in the abdomen. She dropped the tray she was carrying, creating a large CRASH that was heard throughout the entire music room. Everyone turned at once, startled to find the host(ess) curled in a ball on the floor.

"Haruhi! Daddy's coming!" Tamaki rushed over immediately and nelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Oooh." She held her stomach tighter as she curled in more.

Desperate, he looked over at Kyouya, who understood immediately.

"Ladies, the host club is discontinued for the day. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but please come again next week." He followed them out to make sure they were all gone. When he turned, he saw the others huddled around the couch, watching, trying to make an unspeaking Haruhi to talk.

"What is it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Because it wasn't us this time, we swear!"

The girl shook her head and turned toward the back of the couch, seething as the pain became worse.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Can't you tell us what's wrong?" Hunny asked, making his eyes as wide as possible. When she replied with a shake of her head agin, he said, "Then do you want to hold Bun-Bun? Maybe it'd make you feel better! Or maybe eat some cake! I always feel better after I eat cake!"

"You know she doesn't like sweets, Hunny." Mori said, in his usual calm, quiet demeanor.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was twitching in pain. Her stomach and abdomen hurt, and was not getting better any time soon. And even though she tried to keep them in, tears began to stream down her face. Why? The pains never hurt this much before! An uncontrollable "Mmmph" escaped as she kept her knees bent.

"Oh, it must the food! The food you commoners eat must be the source of all this! I shall call every farmer where you got the food you ate from and have each of their heads! How DARE they do this to my daughter!" Tamaki held up his fist, a menacing glint in his eyes.

"No, you ignorant idiot," she choked out, "it's because of my-," She was cut off as another pain seared through her.

Tamaki sank to his gloom corner. "...called in ignorant idiot by my only daughter..."

"Is there some kind of medicene we can get for you?" Kyouya asked over his clipboard.

Nodding, she turned her head, "M- m- mi-... midol!" She pushed her face into the back of the sofa to muffle a small cry.

While Kyuoya pulled out his cell, the twins looked at each other and held their arms up. "Midol? We haven't heard of THAT. What's it for?"

"I think it's a women's medication taken when they have their time of the month." Tamaki was back after he realized no one had payed any attention to him.

"WHAT?! They have a time of the month?!" Hikaru exlcaimed.  
"That's not fair! What about us?! We want a time of the month, too!" Kaoru said.

"It's a natural thing we women call our menstral cycle, that comes for about a week every month. And trust me; you **definitly **don't want this." Haruhi managed to sit up a little.

"Haru-chan, you're okay!" Hunny jumped up and hugged her tight.

"Ooh! Please don't do that..."

"What about all that pain you were just in?" Tamaki asked.

"Those were cramps. They're natural, too. But- this is the first time they've been that bad." She looked up at them with one of her 'natural' smiles.

"Haruhiii! You're so cuuuute!"He grabbed her and squeezed her, rubbing his face against hers.

"Let go of me." She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. Seeing as there was no other choice, she moaned in pain.

"Aah! Are those 'cramp' things back?" Tamaki asked, letting her go.

"Mm-hm." She bit her lip and laid back down. Right then Kyouya came up with a glass of water and a pill.

"Here you go." He held it out to her.

But her hands shook too much to pick up the pill. When he saw this, Kyouya picked it up himself and told her to open her mouth. After doing so, he gently placed it on her tongue and held the glass of water up so she could swallow it down.

"Hey! That's what I'M supposed to do! The father is the one to nurture his children back to health! Gimme that!" Tamaki grabbed the glass from Kyouya, spilling the contents on Haruhi in the process.

"Hey! I really don't care!" She said, wiping her shirt.

"Here!" The twins unisoned, pulling out a towel and wiping her off.

"Hm. Thanks." She allowed them to touch her.

"Huh?! That's not right! Mother! The twins are being perverted toward their sister!!" Tamaki shouted, shaking his finger at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well, seeing as she has no problem with it, neither do I." Kyuoya stated matter-of-factly.

"You're a horrible parent! You should be more concerned for your only daughter!"

"Tama-chan, you're too harsh on Kyo-chan. Maybe Kyo-chan doesn't want to play 'mom' anymore." Hunny gave his best innocent look.

Tamaki stopped and thought on that for a second. Hunny was right. They weren't anyone's real parents, but Kyuoya had played along with all his games, anyway. In his mind, he had made his own little family, without realizing how the others might feel.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, noting his sudden space-out. "I really appreciate the fact that you care for me, but you don't have be so over-protecting. My father- my real father- is already like that."

He smiled when he heard this. "You mean- I'm like your father?"

"No! That's not what I mea-"

"Yes! I have acheived my goal! To become Haruhi's father!! Now call me daddy."

"What?"

"Call me daddy!"

"No way in HELL am I ever, EVER gonna do something so stupid and ridiculous! I already have one obnoxious father; I don't need another one!"

"Haha! Good one, Haruhi!" The twins watched as Tamaki fell to the floor, an arrow with the word OBNOXIOUS stuck in his side.

"Ah- I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Don't bother." He huddled in his corner and stared at the wall. "I can never become something I was never supposed to be."

Haruhi was surprised. For once the king actually understood the truth. She stood up and went over to sit by him. "Now you understand, don't you? Don't pretend to be something you're not. Just be yourself, Tamaki, and whether or not someone accepts you for who you are is entirely up to them. Right?"

"What do think of me? Oh wait, I already know that one. You think I'm obnoxious, dumb, slow, idio-"

She reached over and placed a finger on his lips. "I think you're kind, sensitive, caring, funny, and know a hell of a lot more about formality than I do. I also think you'd make a wonderful father. A REAL one; not this fake stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

He leaned in close to whisper so the others wouldn't hear.

"What's he saying? What's he saying?" Hunny jumped up and down, Bun-Bun flopping alongside him.

"Something not intended for our ears." Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

Haruhi smiled at what Tamaki had said to her. "Perhaps, Tamaki-senpai- one day. For now, let's just get through school, alright?"

Nodding, he stood up, and offered her a hand. "I'll remember that promise. You better not forget."

"I don't forget things like that very easily." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up quickly, forcing her into a real hug.

THE END!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this! And please forgive me for the previous chapter... I just wanted people like my mom to be able to read these wonderful stories and enjoy them without complaing. But- that's abit too much of an effort for me. When I read Sana's Amnesia to her, she was like, 'The story was good, but the names are too hard to remember. Why don't you make them normal names?' 'They are normal names- in Japan' I tried to tell her. But- she's pretty old-fashioned and can't really get all this "foreign" stuff. But- oh well. 

Right now I'm working on my other stories that hopefully will be published in actual book form. I'm not giving any spoilers, but when I do have the script done, and is in the process of being published, I'll letcha know, okees? Well, look for more from me here at


End file.
